Not Completely Broken
by Aceminister
Summary: A few weeks before the S class exam, Lucy gets beat up after the guild is tired of her being so weak. Lucy is almost killed before her celestial spirits save her but there is a side effect. Lucy is now a nine year old! Will she take revenge on the guild? Or will she start over with new friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Not Completely Broken_

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I've come up with many crazy stories throughout the year and recently found so I decided to post some! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review would be nice. ;)**

 **This is your basic Lucy getting beat up and leaves story but is strong as F. Also a bit of inspiration from Trinity Seven (Great anime btw, so much oppai xD).Anyway, I've read a couple of fanfictions that start way too fast so I like to take things slow and give detail, so I hope you guys don't mind. Now I think I should shut up and begin the story. (Sorry :P)**

 **Lucy's POV**

I wake up from the sound of my alarm clock. My arm slithers over to it and slaps the snooze button as I fall back in my bed, tired from all the late night reading. Oh, not to mention that it takes all my effort to trudge to the guild knowing that I'll be ignored. I mean, people still talk to me; the normal 'hi' and 'see you tomorrow' and all, but nothing more than that. Even Natsu, Gray, Erza and even Mira have been distant from me.

The people who actually strike a conversation with me are Levy, Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel (surprisingly), and Lisanna. At first I was afraid with Lisanna back; I would be treated a replacement, but she approached me and we started talking to each other which led to us becoming good friends.

The alarm clock rings once more and this time I turn it off and head to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth as I prepare the bath.

 **~Time Skip~ Still Lucy's POV**

I head out of my apartment and start to head to Fairy Tail. I really didn't want to go today because if I recall; Levy went on a job with team Shadow Gear (Plus Gajeel) and Lisanna and Wendy took the exceeds to go on a big lake to go fishing for a few days while I was on a job.

I reach the guild and walk up to the bar where Mira was cleaning some cups.

"Hey Mira! Can I get a strawberry shake please?" I ask with a small smile.

"Sorry, we don't serve weaklings here," Mira says with a smile as she walks away.

Well, I can't say I expected that. Sure she kind if ignored me for the past month or so but that doesn't explain why she would call me weak. Maybe she just had a bad customer or something, so I walked away from the bar and headed to the table Natsu, Gray and Erza was at.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'," I ask as I sit down at the table. They all stare at me like I'm a psycho and I start to squirm in my seat.

"Is that chair too uncomfortable for you, _your highness_?" Erza says, stressing the last part as she calmly eats her strawberry cake.

"Why don't we get you a throne since our little guild stool seems to be _killing_ you, _Princess_ ," Gray says coldly (No pun intended… well maybe) as he stares at me.

"Yeah, why don't we rescue you like we always do?!" Natsu yells as we gets up and grabs the collor of my shirt. "Why are you so weak? You always are in trouble and we always need to save you Lucy! We're tired of it okay? I put up with it because you were my nakama and apart of Fairy Tail, but you always rely on us to fight for you! If you can't even fight your own battles then you're not worthy of calling yourself a Fairy Tail mage. From your complaining about rent to complaining about everything else! I just want to slap you like this!" Natsu yells.

And Natsu proceeds to light his hand on fire and slap me on the right side of my face, burning said side of my face as well as my right eye. I hear a crashing noise as my back hits a wall of the guild. I hear screaming before something stabs me in the stomach and faint.

 **Lisanna's POV**

Ah! It feels so relaxing to get out of Magnolia every once and a while! It was so serene out there at the pond. Wendy, the exceeds and I stare out the window looking at the small forest town as the train leaves the station.

 **~Time Skip~ Lisanna's POV**

"I caught the bigger fish Lily!" Happy shouted at Lily while gnawing on a fish.

"Mine was about 1.951 cm longer and .03 cm thicker than yours Happy, just accept your defeat. You wouldn't want Charle to think even lower of you than she already does, do you?" Lily says. Immediately after Lily's statement, Happy shut up and started sulking. Charle turns away and Wendy immediately picks up Happy and starts to comfort him.

We head near the guild and hear someone, Natsu, screaming and then hear a crash. Probably another guild fight I thought to myself. We open the doors to the guild and gasp as I see Lucy, getting beat up by various members with a burnt face and sword through her stomach. Wendy screams as the exceeds try to head over to Lucy immediately. But before they could, Lucy started glowing in a yellow light, which then flashed brightly, causing us all to cover our eyes. When the light disappears, Lucy is gone and the only thing that remained on that spot was her celestial keys. Wendy started to cry as I drag her out of the guild as I start to cry as well. The only thing I could think for the rest of the day was 'Was it my fault?'

 **No one's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

A girl stated to walk up a mountain to collect mountain vegetables for dinner one day. She walked to a very dark and deep place on the mountain that was densely forested and had lots of vegetables according to her brother. She walked farther in and in the middle of a clearing was a blonde girl that was probably around her brother's age, bleeding with a sword in her stomach. She didn't know what to do as she flared a signal in the sky that signals for my brother to come as I kneel down and try to stop the bleeding. As the girl was tending to the older girl, the younger heard a mumble come from the blonde that she barely made out as 'Fairy Tail'.

 **So how was it? I don't really like stories that make Lisanna a real crazy biach ya know? Anyway, I might make a Lucy x _ poll later but I think that might take a while since right now I just want to write some fluff between her and my OC if you guys don't mind. The OC's will be revealed next chapter. Anyway, please review! Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you!**

 **Aceminister**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Completely Broken

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I don't really have anything else to do with my summer vacation so I decided to write more fanfiction! I'm so lonely… Anyway, I think I'm gonna be posting as much as I can since its summer. Anyway, I'm still new to this so reviews would be nice! (Shout out to fabulousreview11 and Aqua Fire Queen so far! I'll try to keep you guys happy so you keep reading!)**

 **Lucy's POV**

I open my eyes to see a barren yellow space and my spirits and the spirit king before me; all of them had a guilty look on their face.

"Lucy… I'm sorry… We're sorry… we couldn't protect you…" Loke says as he looks down to the ground with a clenched fist. "This was our last resort…" He said as he looked up at me with a sad smile before he started to slowly fade.

"What are you talking about Loke? It… It isn't your fault! It isn't anyone's fault except mine… I'm weak. Without you guys I'm nothing but a hopeless girl… Just, please stay with me! Please!" I cried as I reached my hand out towards Loke and my other spirits, as they were all fading away.

"Keep smiling, my princess," Loke says.

"Get a boyfriend before I see you again, got it brat?" Aquarius says light heartedly.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo says with a wave and a small smile.

"Piri piri, please take care!" Gemi and Mini say in synchronization.

"Be sure to eat healthily and exercise daily, young miss," Capricorn exclaims.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Aries says over and over.

"I never got to touch Miss Lucy's body! Moo!" Shouts Taurus.

"Keep rockin' Lucy! We are!" Scorpio cries.

"Don't get your hair too tangled the next time I see you, ebi," Cancer says.

"I know you won't forget us Lucy, moshi moshi!" Sagittarius says.

Once they say their lines, they disappear. I stand there speechless as what they say sounded like a goodbye.

"You must be confused, Lucy. I don't have much time here so I must say this quickly. When you were getting beat up by the other Fairy Tail members, the zodiac spirits were at a special banquet and didn't realize what was happening. Loke left early and sensed something was off with you in the human world. I sensed it too and called the zodiac to do a special ritual that would transport you away from any source of danger no matter where you were. It was an emergency situation, so we had to do it quickly. Something went wrong during the ritual and it reversed your age by six years. I hope you will forgive us," The spirit king exclaims.

"Wait, what! I… I really should be thanking you guys for this! What I'm worried about is why'd everyone sounded like they were saying goodbye? What will happen to them?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Lucy, you will have to wait. Last thing I wanted to say to you is your seals have been released," was the last thing the Spirit King says before I'm hit by a bright light.

 **~Time Skip~ Lucy's POV**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and running water. It's so peaceful… I try to get up but my stomach starts to sting. When everything starts to become clearer I took in my surroundings and notice my stomach and chest has been bandaged as well as my right eye. I was lying on a somewhat hard bed and covered with a warm blanket. I look down at my hands and notice that they have become smaller and the Fairy Tail insignia was gone. I suddenly remembered my meeting with the celestial spirits and search near my waist and a nearby drawer, but my celestial keys were no where to be seen. I then hear the door slowly creek open as a head pops in.

"Ah! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up; I mean having a sword through the stomach must at least hurt like a thousand times more than stubbing your toe on the couch am I right?" said the hyper girl as she was jumping up and down while continuously asked me questions. She had curly black hair that went a little farther down than her shoulder, kind of like my hair. She had big blue eyes, freckles, and a bid toothy grin, reminding me of Natsu. I start to frown when I thought of his name, but I couldn't think of that now. She wore a purple t-shirt with a yellow music eighth note on it and a purple mini-skirt with various music notes near the bottom of the skirt. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I was the one who found you and told my brother to take you here ya know? I even bandaged you really carefully! I think I should at least get a thank you right?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Thank you for helping me," I say politely. "May I have your name?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! How rude of me. I'm Solana Eclipse. You can just call me Sola if you want. What's your name?" Sola asked me in turn.

"I'm Lu-," I paused for a moment as I think over my response. I feel like my spirits have given me a chance to start over. So I thought a bit before responding,"Luciella Morgumaid. It's nice to meet you Sola."

 **Lisanna's POV**

After taking Wendy away from the guild, I told her to stay there as I walked back to the guild. When I arrived everyone was bashing on Lucy. They were saying she was weak, useless, a pain, and a spoiled princess. I stood there shocked that the one that was saying most of these things was Natsu. I started to walk up to him.

"Hey Lisanna! Welcome ba-," *Smack*. Everyone in the guild was silent.

"Why Natsu? I thought you were different. You aren't the Natsu I used to know and love," I say as I start to tear up. I walked up to the place where Lucy disappeared, picked up her keys and ran out of the guild, crying. When I got back to Wendy, I saw Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds comforting her. Wendy hears me and looks up. I smiled sadly as I held up Lucy's keys. "The S-Class exam is coming up soon right? If one of us gets elected for it, we'll win it for Lucy and then bring her back to the guild. Okay guys?"

 **This isn't much of an exciting chapter but it's setting up for my next chapter which will reveal something Lucy's kept a secret. I swear next chapter will be much more exciting though, so please keep reading! Anyway, how soon would you guys like some romance to kick in? I'd like to continue developing the characters a bit more. And I'm sorry if the ending to this chapter was a bit bland, I really didn't know how to end it. Anyway, one question, what is your favorite Fairy Tail ships? NaLu is alright but I like GrayLu a bit better ya know?(Please don't kill me, It's just my opinion ever since seeing the Juvia daydream about Gray and Lucy in the manga ya know?) Oh and I'll leave it at this, my guilty pleasure is GrayxNatsu *Nosebleed*. Anyway, please review! Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you! ;)**

 **Aceminister**


	3. Chapter 3

Not Completely Broken

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I'll try to make my stories a bit longer, I like to leave it off at points were you can make up what's gonna happen next before the next chapter ya know? But I can add in more details and such or maybe make extra fluff later… Anyway, I'll try to make chapters that are longer than the last two from now on. Oh and just so you guys know, I think I made a mistake last chapter. Lucy is 9 now, so she's gone back seven years instead of six. Any suggestions are welcome so reviews would be nice!**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

"That's such a pretty name! It's really fancy too! Are you rich or something?" Sola asked as she starts to bombard me with new questions. This goes on for the next few minutes before I hear a knock on the door. "Are you a wizard? If so what kind of m-," she continues until I interrupt her by putting a finger on her lips.

"I think someone's is at the door Sola," I say as I give her a small chuckle. She smiles and gets up from my bed and exits my room with a small wave and slightly closes the door behind her. I hear her footsteps on the creaky wooden floor as she runs to what I presume is the front door. "

Hello little girl, we gotta speak with your brother, so where is he?" I hear a menacing male voice say. I start to worry so I try to stand and walk to her. As I try to get up, my body starts to ache as I grab both sides of my stomach and start to wince in pain. I try to ignore the pain as I get up and head outside of my recovery room. With one hand against the wall; I trudge out to the main room in the house. As I approach the front door, I see Sola standing in front of about five men who were grabbing at her.

"Stop," I hear someone calmly say. The men turn around to face the one who shouted at them. I couldn't really see the person clearly, but I think it's a boy from the sounds of it. Soon, a black shadow appears in front of Sola that quickly turns into a boy with outstretched arms. From the back I can see that the boy has really dark raven hair and slightly tanned skin. The hair was spiky yet a bit longer than the average boy's hair, so behind his head was a batch of hair tied up by a dark green rubber band. The boy was wearing a black shirt with a dark green collar and his pants were plain black jeans. He was a lot taller than Sola and probably a bit taller than me.

"Hmph, so you finally showed up brat," The man said as he frowned a bit. "Pay up ya brat, ya know our promise. You pay your rent and keep this filthy house, or we get your sister. Try ta fight us and you'll be taken. You know we have ten extra men waiting just in case," The man said as he crossed his arm and smirked a bit.

"I don't have enough right now, please wait another week," the boy said calmly.

"Not gonna happen brat, I guess we hafta take your sister then," He smirked as we pushed the boy aside and took hold of Sola's arm. Soon I heard a gunfire and saw the boy fall on the ground. A numbing bullet I suppose. The man started to drag Sola out of the house. I froze and stared at the scene. I couldn't do anything before when I was at Fairy Tail. Like when the Phantom Lord incident took place and Loke and Reedus were fighting for me. I just stood there watching like I was doing now. I'm weak, I can't protect anyone. But suddenly I feel a surge of power rush through me and I forget about the pain and dash towards the men.

"Halt," I say loud enough so they could hear me. They turn around to face me and smirk at me.

"Oh, I didn't know there was one more brat," one of the men on the side said.

"So you wanna become a slave too?" another man said.

"Hmmm, the ferocity in your eyes tells me ya want to challenge us huh?" The man who was holding Sola said. Sola looked up to me with her crying eyes. She wanted me to save her but at the same time I felt she had a little doubt that I could due to my injuries.

"If I beat you and your henchmen, you leave this place and hand ownership to that boy there," I say as I point to the tanned boy lying on the ground, "And if you win, you can do whatever you want with me. Deal?" I say with such determination that they backed off a bit and stared at me. The man holding Sola's arm wasn't surprised.

"You got yourself a deal girlie," He says with an evil grin as he signals more men to come out and surround me. He threw Sola to the ground and commanded his men to tie her up with anti-magic rope. "Now then, where were we?" He says as he got in position for battle.

" **Connecting to the Superbia archive** ," I say as a magic circle surrounds me. " **Awakening Thema** ," I continue, " **Activate ascended magus mode** ," I say. After I chant these words, my body is enveloped in a yellow-orange colored glow and soon flashes away from my body, causing the men to shield their eyes. When I appear, I had long radiant light orange cream hair that looked blonde when the sun hit it the right way. I had lighter brown eyes than I usually had and a thin lacey white ribbon tying up my hair that then got wider near the bottom (A/N: It's hard to describe how I pictured it! I guess it kind of looks like Sailor Venus' hair. Actually, just picture it as Sailor Venus' hair but longer and a bit orange, kay?). I had a white short sleeved blouse on with a yellow ring around the collar, the armholes, and the hem of the blouse. The blouse was shorter than an average blouse and stopped a bit before the belly-button. I had light cream orange gloves on that went from my elbow on to my fingertips. I had an orange skirt that stopped at my knees and I had a white leg veil from where my skirt started to my ankles. I had white boots that went up to my about my knees. I also had a really long white lance and the blade had a purple edge and an orange stone in it.

The man who I presumed was the leader of the group as slightly taken aback, but it didn't last for long. "Get her!" He commanded and his men started to swarm me. I calmly stood there until I could feel a blade near me. I blocked the blade with my lance and kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying to a nearby tree. A barrage of attacks came at me but I curved my back and hit them all with my lance and kicked another man coming towards me. Soon all the men were unconscious and the only one left was the leader. He looked frightened but soon smirked. "This is the end for you girlie!" He shouted as a magic circle surrounded him and a big ball of blue fire was above him. He then proceeded to throw it at me. When the ball as coming near me, it exploded and a blue light took over the area.

 **Sola's POV**

When the light cleared, Luciella was gone. There was no fire anywhere and no one was hurt though. I hear the leader of the gang screech as Luc was in front of him and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"I believe I've won the deal, don't you think?" she asked calmly yet it was really scary.

"Yes ma'am," the leader said quietly. She released him and he ran away crying.

"Are you okay Sola?" Luciella asks as she goes back to normal and starts to untie me.

"Yeah I'm fine! That was amazing Luciella! How'd you do that? How powerful are you?" I start but I can tell Luciella's really tired so I stop and smile at her. "Thanks Luciella," I say as I get up.

"Should I help him too?" Luciella asks as she looks over to my brother who looking at us in shock.

"Of course silly! He's my brother Hunter!" I say to her with a pout. She apologizes to me and walks over to him. She does something weird with her hands and a bullet comes out of my brother as well as some blood. She does something weird again but chanting this time. Soon the wound my brother had was gone completely. He stares at her and she stares back at him. Both of them having a slightly different look in their eyes that's completely different from anything I've ever seen! 'Heh, this is gonna be interesting' I think to myself with a smirk.

 **Lisanna's POV**

A week before the S-class exams, Wendy and I go on a mission to defeat some bandits that have been attacking people who go into a part of the forest and have extended that range to the entire forest recently.

 **~Time Skip~ Lisanna's POV**

When we arrived at said forest, there was a girl with white hair in a dirty cloak being surrounded by a group of men. "Just hand over the keys and ya don't get hurt, got it?" One of the bigger men said.

"No, I'd never hand over my keys to you!" The girl says. "Open! Gate of the Fish! Pisces!" The girl yells as a golden magic circle surrounds a key she's holding.

Wendy and I look at each other; both of us have the same expression as we freeze in place and watch. Soon two giant eel like things appear and start to attack the men. One of them appears behind the girl and grabs her by the neck. The fish look towards her but are surrounded by a group of men. I snap out of it and start to jump in and save her. "Animal soul! Tigress!" I shout as I pounce on the man holding the girls neck. By this time the men had capture the fish and tied them up.

The girl immediately shouts, "Force closure!" and the eel disappear in a gold light. The girl then holds up another key and says, "Open! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" She shouts and soon a woman with a scale appears in a golden light. I couldn't hear the next command the girl gave as I was scratching the heck out of a guy's face that tried to touch Wendy, but soon all the men were on the ground and couldn't move. After a while, I tied all the men with a rope I bought and went up to the girl.

"So you're a celestial mage?" I ask as she looks up towards me.

"Umm, yes?" She says as she tilts her head to the side. Suddenly, Lucy's keys start to react and a big man appears in front of me, the girl, and Wendy.

"Yukino Agria," The big man starts, "You are the last celestial mage on this planet, will you accept these celestial keys?" The man says as Lucy's keys hover above the girl.

"What?!" All of us say. If this girl Yukino is the last celestial mage… then that means Lucy is dead! Wendy and I exchange glances and stare back at the girl.

"I, I couldn't! These keys are someone else's keys! I couldn't take them!" The girl says.

"The person who made a contract with these keys can no longer use them. You are the only person left on this planet that can make use of them," The giant man says with a frown.

"I… I think you should take them, Yukino… I think it's what the previous owner Lucy would want…," I say. Wendy and Yukino look at me in awe. "I just have one question for you," I say as I look up at the giant man. He raises an eyebrow at me and nods his head for me to continue. "Is Lucy dead?" I ask, holding back tears. He takes a moment to answer.

"Lucy is alive, but she can no longer use her keys," He says. "If you wish to find her, take this," he says as he creates a pink key that floats down to me. "When you're close to her, this key will start to shine. The brighter it gets, the closer she is," He says. "I can tell you no more, I must go now. You must create contracts with these spirits now Yukino Agria," Is all he says before he disappears. We all fall quiet.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore and said, "Please take care of the keys, Yukino," as I gestured Wendy to lift the men with her wind and follow me.

"Wait!" I hear Yukino call. "May I have your names?" she ask politely with Lucy's keys in hand.

"I'm Lisanna and that's Wendy," I say as I give her a small smile.

She gives me a small smile back and hugs Lucy's keys. "I'll take really good care of these keys. And when the time comes, I will pay you two back for what you did for me today," She says with a smile. I nod my head, turn around and wave to her. Wendy follows me as we walk outside the forest, knowing that if Lucy was here, she would be proud that her keys had a good new owner.

 **I'm sorry; I'm really bad at endings. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! My arm hurts from typing so I'm just gonna end it off here without any weird things that you guys probably skip anyway (I don't want to sound mean to people who do read this, but I sometimes skip A/Ns and stuff like that so sawwy, I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings :P). Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you!**


	4. OCs wanted

**A/N**

 **Hey Guys! So I kinda just realized it would be a bit boring if it was just Sola, Lucy and Hunter for the rest of the story and they should have some kind of friends and enemies and rivals and stuff like that. So if you guys have any OC suggestions, please message me with the following information:**

 **Name**

 **Physical Description**

 **Personality**

 **Likes and Dislikes**

 **Magic**

 **Role**

 **Roles:**

 **Lucy's friend x1**

 **Sola's friend x2**

 **Hunter's friend x1**

 **Sola's rival and/or love rival x1**

 **Sola's crush x1**

 **Hunter's obsessed fan girl x1**

 **Playboy x1**

 **You can send in any other roles if you want if you think your desired character fits that role specifically.**

 **Anyway, some information on the next few chapters. This story isn't gonna turn into a slice of life kinda fanfic. There's gonna be action, humor, romance and so on but since I made Lucy want to have a new start; she's gonna seemingly have a normal life. And by that I mean lot's of crazy stuff's gonna happen to her while she goes around lookin like she's normal. Anyway, I will be making an OC for any unwanted role. And I promise I'll update tomorrow, I'm a bit busy today, so I decided just to post this before I go. Anyway, I hope you guys will continue reading the fanfic!**

 **Aceminister**


	5. Chapter 4

_Not Completely Broken_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Hey guys! So far I've gotten two OCs, one from Aqua Fire Queen and one from someone who PM me who wants to be anonymous. So thank you you two! Anyway, it's only the first day so I didn't expect much. Actually, I didn't expect any! But I should just clarify that the characters are about 9-10 years old this chapter, and the next chapters will each serve as one year to represent the seven-year time gap. Oh, and if you have multiple characters in mind for OCs, please feel free to post them. Though I think I'll cap it off at like 2-3 characters per person. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

 **April**

 **Lucy/ Luciella's POV**

"Are… You okay?" I ask the boy Hunter sitting in front of me. He stares back at me and then looks away.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my sister. I'll… Repay you back somehow," He says. "I'm sorry if my sister and I caused you any trouble," He says as he stands up and bows.

"Oh no! I should be the one thanking you! I mean you and you sister saved me right? You even let me stay in your house! So I should be the one bowing and saying that I caused you trouble! Really!" I say back panicky as I wave my hands around frantically. Suddenly, I see Sola sneak behind Hunter with a mischievous grin. She then proceeds to kick her brother in the back, causing him to have a surprised look on his face as he falls forwards…

Towards me.

I then go wide eyed as he proceeds to fall while pushing me down with him. His arm glazes over my umm… _chest,_ as he triesto stop himself from fully falling on me. I close my eyes as I hit the ground. When I open my eyes, I see Hunter over me. His face was a few inches from mine, and I could feel him breathing. Both of us were blushing when we made direct eye contact and then immediately looked away. We didn't move from this position for a while until we heard, "Oh my, getting comfortable are we?"

Hunter immediately got off of me and I sat back up. We were both blushing furiously that steam was probably coming out of our ears. We both heard Sola snicker and for the rest of the day, I couldn't look Hunter in the face without blushing furiously.

 **May**

 **Sola's POV**

So I've been playing cupid recently at home and it's been so fun! I've only been able to do it at home though, so one day, I decided to talk to Luciella. "Hey Luciella! Wanna come to Guild School with me and Hunter?" I say happily.

"Huh? What did you say Sola?" She says back looking up from her book. It was my mother's favorite romance novel called 'Dusk'. It was about a Vampire guy and a girl and a werewolf and stuff. It was never really interesting but she seems to love it.

"I said, do you want to go to Guild School with me and Hunter?" I say clearly showing that I was annoyed. She looks up to me with a look of interest.

"What's that?" She asks back.

"Well, it's like a wizard guild but you hafta take classes and stuff. Like health class and strategic thinking and stuff to help you with missions and stuff. They even have some minor jobs! And when you complete a job, they grade you and give you money based off of your grade. When you're like fourteen, they send you off to a guild! So, wanna join?" I say excitedly.

"Umm, maybe, I… well..," She stutters as she fidgets and messes with her hair. I get tired of this and shout out the thing I should've said first.

"THEY HAVE A HUGE LIBRARY WITH TONS OF ROMANCE NOVELS," I yell. She immediately stands up and says, 'Take me now'.

 **June**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

Today I started Guild School. I was a bit reluctant about it, since Sola told me today was also the day that members from several popular guilds would come visit and teach us stuff. I sighed as Sola dragged me by the collar of my uniform towards the school while Hunter walked behind us nonchalantly as if he didn't know us.

When we arrive at the school, we see a large group of girls surrounding someone, someone _s_.

"Now now girls, there's enough of me to go around," one said.

"I've memorized you all" another one said.

"Wanna hear me sing?" a tall guy said.

"…" a boy with black hair said… Well, he didn't say anything but you get the messege.

"OMG, those guys are from Sabertooth!" Sola squealed out as she ran to join the group of girls.

"Umm, so with that group of girls standing in front of the door, how do we get in exactly, Hu-," I was cut off by Hunter holding my hand and dragging me somewhere. "Umm, Hunter? Where are we going?" I ask while continuing to be dragged along.

"We're going around to the back door of the Alchemy building. It'll be convenient for you since the Admin building is right next to it," He said casually.

When we reached the Admin building, no one was there, but there as a letter on the door that was for me. It was a map of the campus and my schedule as well as a thin handbook and a student ID. I thank Hunter for guiding me here before we both walked away to go to our separate classes. I look at my hand that Hunter dragged me by. I frowned. The way he dragged me kind of reminded me of Natsu.

 **Hunter's POV**

Her hands were so warm… and soft… No! I can't think like that! But the way she reacted… it reminds me of her… No, I can't think of her, not now.

 **July**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

"Hey, look at that Luciella. It's a magazine on Fairy Tail!" Sola screeches excitedly and opens it up. I frown a bit.

"It's probably another story of how they blew up half a forest or knocked down a mountain or something," I say casually and start to walk away. But then Sola's hands started to shake and her eyes grew wide. "Was I right?" I say with a small smile but then frown when her expression didn't change. I looked over to see what she was shocked about. I scanned the article, 'Fairy Tail, S-Class Exam, Tenroujima, Magic Council, Acnologia, Members gone missing'. I froze when I read the last two. It then had the names of the missing members written on it. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but then I fell down on my knees.

Sola then snapped out of her state of shock and then looked to me. She then helped me up and seeing me on the verge of tears, she asked me, "Did you know one of the people who went missing?" I nodded and we started to walk home.

 **August**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

I decided to go to the library today to check out some more romance novels. As I was walking to the romance section, I saw a girl with long silver hair with streaks of purple that was put in a curly pony tail. She was intensely reading a big textbook about strategic studies, but I could tell she wasn't focused. She then started to pull at her hair, leaving it looking messy.

"Hey do you need help with that?" I walk up to her and ask. She looks up at me and tries to regain her composure.

"Umm, no, it's fine really," The girl says. "I… Just need to get a drink of water is all," She says as she walks away.

"Umm, the water fountain is over there...," I say to her as I point to the opposite direction.

"Oh. Yeah I knew that, I was just wondering if you would… Correct me! Yeah yeah," She said with a forced smile as she started walking to the water fountain.

I returned to looking at romance novels, but then I look back at the girl. She was really short, maybe about Sola's size and was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. She looked pretty plain but I felt a powerful magical aura around her. She must be pretty strong I thought to myself. As she bent down to drink some water, I saw something move in the back of her shirt. It then approached near her neck and peeked out of her shirt. It was a light blue looking wolf thingy. When she got back up, the thing went back down her shirt.

When she sat back down, I sat across from her. She looked a bit annoyed when she sees me.

"So, are you an animal smuggler?" I ask with amusement as I hid a small chuckle.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" She says surprised.

"Well, there's a little blue wolf looking thing that's in the back of your shirt, is there not?" I say with a smile. She once again looks surprised, but this time she pulls me closer to her by the collar of my uniform.

"Don't speak of this to anyone. Got it?" She says threateningly. I nod my head quickly and put both of my hands up to try to push her away. She then let's go and smiles at me. I see a thing race from the back of her shirt to the front and out of her shirt. "This is Jasper!" She says while holding the blue wolf looking thing up. It kind of reminds me of… Happy? I freeze and look at the wolf once more.

"Is that an exceed?" I ask quietly. She nods her head rapidly and opens her mouth to say something, but then the Librarian appears.

"Animals are not allowed in the library young ladies!" The thin, pale librarian said as she picked us both up with ease and threw both of us out of the library window. Before we could react, we were near the ground already and the wolf exceed Jasper used Aera and was trying to reach us. I braced myself for impact but before I did, I heard the girl say 'Animal formation! Wolf!' and then my back hit something soft. I start to feel at the softness. It was fur, wolf's fur. When the supposed wolf stopped, I got off and the wolf transformed back into the girl. I stared at her, awestruck.

She smiles back at me and said, "I know, right?" I still stare at her and soon smiled.

"Thanks for saving me… Um?" I paused, not knowing what her name was.

She smiled even wider and said," Zoe, Zoe Robinson. And you?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Luciella, Luciella Morgumaid," I say with a smile.

At this moment, I felt a spark. That spark gave me a feeling that we would be friends for a very long time.

 **So I just decided to get some of the detail out of the way this chapter so there will be more fun the next chapter! And sorry to Anonymous, your character will be in the next chapter! (Sorry…) I think I'll be doing like important events in each month instead of doing a pointless little section 6/12 times. Or maybe I'm just lazy… Anyway, Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Not Completely Broken_

 **A/N- Hey Guys! So I wanna thank Ice Ninja Luna, Aqua Fire Queen, and Anonymous (you know who you are) for their OCs! Oh, and could you guys tell me if I'm doing a good job portraying your OCs? Cause if there is anything you want me to change, then please tell me. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (Ages of characters: Sola: 8, Haru and Shadow: 9, Lucy, Hunter, Jackson, and Lillyn: 10)**

 **January**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

Today I decided to take my first job at the guild school. And since it was my first job, I had to bring at least three other people with me. I decided to ask Sola, since Hunter didn't seem to be the popular type that would have two other people with him… And Zoe was busy in taking a makeup exam. Anyway, I notice Sola walking towards me with two boys. One was had silver hair and red eyes while the other had a really dark blue, maybe even black, hair with blue eyes.

"Hey! Luciella!" I hear her call. When she was in front of me, she smiled, looked at her friends and nodded.

"I'm Haru Light," said the silver haired one. He had a happy-go-lucky arua about him that made me kind of think of Natsu. He was slightly tanned and was wearing a white t-shirt with a red collar and red shorts. Kids nowadays, do they not feel cold?

"Don't you think you should wear something warmer? I mean we're supposed to go fight some Vulcan's on some mountain," I say with slight worry in my voice.

"Na it's fine, the cold never bothered me anyway," He said with a proud grin. What are you, Elsa? (Sorry, I had to put it in :3) I sweatdrop and look at the other kid who was dressed appropriately for the occasion.

"Shadow Night, nice to meet you," The boy with dark blue hair said. He had an emotionless face on but I could tell he was a bit bored.

"Luciella Morgumaid, nice to meet you as well," I say back with a smile as I reach my hand out for a handshake which he took.

"Luciella? Ehh, that's a bit had to say… Oh! How about Lucy then," Haru said with a big smile. I glared at him while radiating an aura of death. He then hid behind Sola and started shaking.

"No, I'd really prefer if you call me by my full name," I say. I hear a magic car approach us. "Looks like our rides here, let's go," I say as I put my bag in the trunk and climb in the car.

 **~Time Skip~ Sola's POV**

Oh dear, I didn't think there would be this many Vulcans. We were on a flat forested part of the mountain which was probably the Vulcan's nest. There were a good ten surrounding us and lots of them on the side watching us. Luciella, Haru, Shadow, and I were all back to back.

"Everyone ready?" Luciella asked. All of us nodded simultaneously. "Don't do anything stupid," I hear her say as she started chanting. " **Connecting to the Superbia Archive, Awakening Thema, Activating ascended magus mode,** " she chants as she transforms into her costume. Haru and Shadow both look up at her with awe as she leaps to fight about four vulcans. They both snap out of it as they go to fight as well.

" **Holy Flame!** " Haru yells as a white fire burns two vulcans. Haru is a light and fire mage that was good in upfront combat.

" **Black Ice Storm!** " Shadow yells out as he hits a vulcan behind Haru. Haru looks behind him and smiles back at Shadow who just nods. Shadow is a ice and well, shadow mage that worked best doing stuff at a distance. Together, they were an unstoppable pair. I hear a roar as I look over to Luciella. A Vulcan that was twice that size of the other vulcans appeared. I chuckle as I stretch out my arms and summon a magic circle.

" **Aria de Morte!** " I yell as a bunch of music notes appear and form an arrow. I release my spell and it hits the Vulcan dead on with a sharp brrrrinnnnnnnng! That echoes throughout the mountain. The giant vulcan falls down and crashes. I smile happily as I skip over to Luciella. But soon I hear a rumble. I look up and see an avalanche approach me. The giant Vulcan was in front of me, and was being pushed down…

"Sola!" I hear Haru and Shadow yell as they grabbed my arms and started to run towards the other side away from the avalanche. But the avalanche was too quick and caught them both in it with me as well. I looked backwards to see we were going towards a cliff. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Soon I felt I was falling and tried to grab the nearest thing next to me, which happened to be Haru and he hugged me back. This is the end… 'Reconnecting to the Superbia Archive, Barriers of Truth…' I then felt my back hit something… Something warm… I opened my eyes to see everything was in a shade of yellow. I looked around to find Haru and Shadow. I saw them floating in a bubble next to me. I smiled, seeing them argue with each other while clinging with each other for dear life. I soon felt the bubble pop and when I looked up, Luciella was smiling at me. I ran up and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'd never think that you would be the one doing something stupid, Sola," I looked up at her and smiled. One day, I hope Luciella could be my big sister.

 **February**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

When I reached school today, I noticed that there was a large pink and white heart in front of the main door to the school. Oh yeah… Today's Valentine's Day. Once I entered the school; I immediately bumped into someone.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I hear a male voice say.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, sorry about that..," I say back in a somewhat flustered voice. I look up to see a hand reached out towards me. I smile a bit as I reach forward and take the hand while the person pulls me up. When I look at the person, I see a pretty tall guy, maybe around Hunter's size with messy dirty blonde hair. It was kinda spiky but not completely. He was wearing what I think is our school basketball jersey and black and red shorts. He gave me a goofy smile as he pulled me up completely.

"Na, its fine. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walkin'," He says with an embarrass grin. "Say, its Valentine's Day right? Where's your partner? You know you're supposed to have a partner for the dance today right?" He questions me. I look back at him and tilt my head to the side a bit; showing that I didn't know what he was talking about. I saw him flinch a bit and blush, but then it quickly turned into a grin. He then started to say, "Then do you wanna go out with m-,"

"No you don't Jackson," I heard someone say as said person was holding on to the blonde boy's ear.

"Hunter!" I heard the boy 'Jackson' say in an excited voice. I looked to see that it _was_ actually Hunter holding the boy's ear.

"You already have ten dates today, no need for an eleventh," Hunter says. I suppose this Jackson guy is a playboy, huh? I look up at Hunter who was dragging Jackson down the hall.

"Hunter," I say with a hint of irritation in my voice. He turns around to face me with a somewhat flustered face.

"Oh, L-Luciella, I didn't notice you were there...," Hunter says while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you tell me we had to choose partners today?" I ask while narrowing my eyes towards him.

"Well..," he started to say, before he could get any further though, we heard a shriek coming from a figure down the hall. And from the sound of the shriek, it was a girl. Said girl was running toward us at quite a frighteningly quick pace.

"HUNTER!" Is what I heard before I saw Hunter getting slammed into a wall. Well this kinda looks familiar… I look at the being that just tackled Hunter into a wall and broke said wall. The girl was hugging Hunter while rubbing her cheek on his chest. She had straight aqua blue hair that went down to her waist and had pale skin. What surprised me most was that she had a wedding gown on. I mean, like, everything; the veil, a tiara, the gloves, the gown, the slippers, and so on. I think if you were looking at her from a distance, she would be a blob of white; considering that her skin isn't that much different from the gown color wise.

"Lillyn want Hunter to propose to Lillyn this year! After that Hunter and Lillyn will get married right away and have seventeen babies together! Or maybe on more if Hunter wants. And-," By then I lost all interest in what this Lillyn girl had to say. I sighed as I walked away and headed towards the the field for the assembly this morning.

"Wait! Luciella!" I heard Hunter say from behind me. I turn halfway around to show him that I was listening. "Will… Will you go to the dance with me?" Hunter asks before diverting his eyes away from me. At that moment I thought a volcano erupted. One inside me, and one a few meters away from me. And if looks could kill; I'd be five feet under now from the look Lillyn gave me. Her aura expressed 'love rival' anyway you look at it.

"Umm… I don't think it would be good for my health if I did go with you," I say nervously as I started sweating like a madman. Lillyn marched over to me and mumbled something along the lines of 'Hunter asked you to go you ungrateful love rival' or 'Revenge, revenge, revenge'. Judging from her expression, I think it was the ladder. Hunter sighed and looked back at me with his usual emotionless face and said, 'oh, ok'. I could tell he was disappointed, sad, maybe even hurt though. I didn't know what to do, so I blurted out, "Umm… If you don't have a partner and I don't have a partner than why not right, ha…ha…ha," I said with a embarrassing smile. Hunter looked up surprised, but he smiled back at me.

"Yeah… I guess," Hunter said with a small smile before walking away. Jackson followed him and poked him with his elbow playfully, which Hunter responded by chopping him on the head.

I hold my hand close to my heart which was beating quickly. What is this feeling? I look at a nearby clock. Oh no! It's time for the morning assembly! Whatever that feeling was… I'll just have to ignore it for now.

 **April**

 **Sola's POV**

I sigh as I try to stay awake during nutrition class. I stare out the window and glance towards the training field. I suddenly feel awake at the sight of my two best friends. They were both about a year older than me and are really skilled at magic for their age. I smile at the sight of them 'training' with each other. They were running around and shooting their magic. It might look like they're training, but I could tell they were just playing around.

"Class dismissed!" I hear our teacher say. I grab my stuff quickly and start to head to the field since I had break next. As I approached the field I hear a burst of laughter and an audible 'Tchh' . As I reach the field, I can see that my friend Haru was literally rolling on the floor laughing while my other friend Shadow was hiding behind a bush while blushing furiously.

"What exactly happened here, Haru?" I ask in a slightly worried tone as I looked back at Shadow, who was blushing even more, if that was possible.

"He… underwear… pink… HAHAHA," Haru tries to tell me but then bursts out laughing again. I walk over to Shadow and glance over to see Shadow completely. What I see shocks me a bit as I try not to laugh by biting the bottom of my lip.

"NO! It's... it's not what you think Sola!" Shadow yells desperately. I decide to tease him a bit more. I mean, this is the first time in three years that I've seen him flustered! He's usually calm and reserved and even a bit mysterious. But it seems Haru discovered one of his mysterious, the mystery inside his _pants_ … N-Not like that you perverts!

"Aww, did Shadow accidently wear his pink polka-dot boxers today?" I say while putting a hand over my mouth to cover my huge grin. What I guessed happened was that while training, Haru had hit Shadow with some type of burning spell and it burnt through some of Shadow's pants, revealing Shadows black boxers with lots of pink polka-dots on it. "Don't worry Shadow, I think I've got a matching pair of pants to help you with that in my locker~" I say while skipping away from him teasingly down a hill towards the locker building.

"No, wait!" I hear Shadow call. I look back to see Shadow running after me with a still flushed face. I chuckle a bit but stopped when I saw him trip over something and started to tumble down towards me. Haru starts to laugh again when he sees Shadow trip. Suddenly, I feel myself being pushed down, and start to close my eyes as I feel my back hit the ground. But that wasn't the only thing I felt; I also felt something touch… My lips. I open my eyes to see Shadow above me, our foreheads barely touching and our lips _are_ touching. I start to blush heavily as I start to notice our position. As Shadow opens his eyes, he blushes furiously and gets off me. I sit back up and turn away from him immediately. We sit there in absolute silence… I glance over at him and notice that he was staring at me too. I then turn my head away and start to bite at my fingernails. This is gonna be a long day…

 **Shadow's POV**

I… I kissed her! I… I can't believe I kissed her! I look up at Haru who was giving me a death glare and smirk a bit.

Shadow-1

Haru-0

 **I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've been thinking of what to write for so long that it hurts. Oh yeah, just so you guys know, I usually wake up at like twelve and them go to sleep at like twelve. So it's hard to think of Idea's while doing daily stuff and hangin' out with my (nonexistent) friends! Who are all away on vacation… Kay, I'm gonna go sulk in a corner now cause my life is boring… Anyway, please review! Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you! ;)**

 **Aceminister**


	7. Chapter 6

_Not Completely Broken_

 **A/N- OMG I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I went on vacation and had a story ready but forgot to post it and just forgot even when I came back… I am so sorry once again, I'm gonna post the chapter today and post another one on Saturday (I can't write one right now, I haven't done my weekend homework, sorry!) too so we're even, kay? ;) Oh yeah, and I think the story may be getting a bit slow, so after this chapter I'm gonna do a time skip and go to when they join a guild.**

 **June**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

It was a boring summer day at the Arggodaun household. I was just writing in my novel as I heard Sola groan. She barged into my room, laid on my bed, and stated to complain about life. I ignored her for the most part until she said,

"Hey I know! Let's go to the beach!" I lifted my head up and turned to her with interest.

"There's a beach here?" I ask as I close my novel and turn to her.

"Well not here, but it's in the neighboring town. It's huge and the water's sparkly and the people are nice and...," Sola continued on and on. I stared to space out and thought of the last time I was at the beach. It was with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy and the bunch. We were training for the Grand Magic Games. I frowned remembering those times. It hurts to think about how close we all were and how they could hurt me and call me weak.

"Hey! Earth to Luciella! Why are you frowning? Oh wait! You don't have a swimsuit do you? Mine are probably too small for you so we have to go get you one!" Sola exclaimed. She then rushed out and started yelling at Hunter about the beach and swimsuits and such before running out the door.

 ***Time Skip* Sola's Pov**

The beach! Sigh, it's been so long since I've been here! The last time I was here was only with Hunter and Rehya… No! I can't be sad on a day like this! I look behind me and smile at everyone. There was Lillyn, Hunter, Haru, Shadow, and Jack… But where was Luciella? I look around and notice a blonde speck in the bushes and grin. I run over there and pull Luciella out of there and run back to the group. The boys were in awe when they saw her and Lillyn stood there with an evil aura around her like she was going to kill someone.

Luciella was in a black and pink two piece bathing suit with her hair tied up in a ponytail and blushing furiously. Heh, I'm so proud of myself right now, she is like my masterpiece! But I must say, I'm jealous as well… Her chest is waaaay too big!

.

.

.

Moving on…

 ***Time skip cause I'm too lazy to write a detailed swimming and picnic scene* Sola's POV**

Ahhh! What a fun day it's been! But sadly now the sun's going down and I feel like something's still missing… Romance. I mean, there were some funny parts on the trip, like how Jack would flirt with Luciella and Hunter would beat him up a few moments later. Poor love-struck brother of mine, bless his poor soul. And then Lillyn carried her white parasol with her today and just sat under a tree muttering something to herself. I went over there and asked her what was wrong, and then she said something along the lines of,

"I hate the sun, I absolutely hate it... But Hunter is here and this may be the time Lillyn can make Hunter fall in love with her body! Yes, the sun will not stop Lillyn from her romantic conquest!" Then she threw down her parasol and her coat to reveal herself in a dark blue two piece and marched off to find my brother. I just stared at her with awe and stood there for a minute before snapping out of it and shrugging it off as normal.

I snao out of my deep reflection of our day when I heard cries of panic. It was Lillyn, dazed and all sunburnt. We panicked and agreed to find shadow to have him cool her off with his ice and shadow magic. Jack, Haru and I lifted Lillyn up and started running around the beach in search of Shadow. We ran around for a good thirty seconds until we found Shadow.

He sighed and started to use his magic and the rest of us started to calm down. I glanced behind me to check up on Luciella and my brother and instantly smirked when I saw the scene. Hunter giving his towel to Luciella while turning his head to the side to avoid showing his embarrassment. Luciella looked like she giggled and then took the towel to dry off. I grinned and patted myself on the back secretly. Because I 'accidently' ripped a certain girls towel, causing me to have the perfect day.

 **July**

 **Lucy/Luciella's POV**

I toss and turn in my bed one night, trying to go to sleep. I just gave up after laying there for an hour though and went to get some water. I walk out of my room and notice Hunter sitting on the porch and looking up at the sky. I smile a bit and walk over to him.

"Hey," I say quietly. Hunter turns around in surprise but calms down when he sees it's me.

"Hey," he answers.

"May I sit down with you?"

"Go ahead,"

"…"

"…"

I squirm in uncomfort of the awkward silence.

"Umm…" We both say at the same time.

"Oh! Umm, you go first Hunter," I say

"No, its fine, what did you want to say?"

I hesitated for a bit. I wanted to know what he was about to say first, but I felt I needed to get something off my mind first.

"Am I a bother to you? I mean you and Sola took me in when I was hurt and then you let me stay at your house. Sola told me that you were having trouble with the house and food and all and now you have another mouth to feed and I just feel guilty because I can't help much and-," He cut me off by putting his finger on my lips and shook his head.

"You're not a bother at all, in fact, I enjoy your company," He said with a smile. I smiled back and then turned my head back to look at the stars.

 **Hunter's POV**

After our conversation, we went back to looking at the stars. After a while Luciella said,

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"They are, but not as beautiful as you..," I replied with a blush on my face. But of course the wind decided to howl at that moment.

"Oh wait, did you say something?" Luciella asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I said they are beautiful..," I say as I turn my head the other way and blush furiously. I glance back to see her smile.

"Mhm," She yawned. "Well, I think I'm going back to bed now, see you tomorrow," I said as she got up and left.

"Good night," I say as I heard her door close.

I took a deep breath before getting up to go back to my room. And as I fell asleep, I only thought of one thing… Why couldn't I say it again?

 **Hey guys, once again I'm sorry for not uploading the story for a long time. But now I'm back! Also, I wrote a few stories GrayLu week for fun this weekend, but I lost the flash drive I put them on… Yeah, I cried a single tear… Okay more like 5 but it's like the same thing. Oh, and If I find it, would you guys mind if I post them even if GrayLu week is over? I don't have an OTP, I kinda just float around and ship someone with whoever I feel like at the time you know?** **Anyway, please review! Grammar problems, complaints, complements, anything slides! I would just like someone to review please! And if you're still reading this than thank you!**

 **Aceminister**


End file.
